General
This specification contains nucleotide and amino acid sequence information prepared using PatentIn Version 3.3, presented herein after the claims. Each nucleotide sequence is identified in the sequence listing by the numeric indicator <210> followed by the sequence identifier (e.g., <210>1, <210>2, <210>3, etc). The length and type of sequence (DNA, protein (PRT), etc), and source organism for each nucleotide sequence, are indicated by information provided in the numeric indicator fields <211>, <212> and <213>, respectively. Nucleotide sequences referred to in the specification are defined by the term “SEQ ID NO:”, followed by the sequence identifier (e.g., SEQ ID NO: 1 refers to the sequence in the sequence listing designated as <400>1).
The designation of nucleotide residues referred to herein are those recommended by the IUPAC-IUB Biochemical Nomenclature Commission, wherein A represents Adenine, C represents Cytosine, G represents Guanine, T represents thymine, Y represents a pyrimidine residue, R represents a purine residue, M represents Adenine or Cytosine, K represents Guanine or Thymine, S represents Guanine or Cytosine, W represents Adenine or Thymine, H represents a nucleotide other than Guanine, B represents a nucleotide other than Adenine, V represents a nucleotide other than Thymine, D represents a nucleotide other than Cytosine and N represents any nucleotide residue.
As used herein the term “derived from” shall be taken to indicate that a specified integer may be obtained from a particular source albeit not necessarily directly from that source.
Throughout this specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated step or element or integer or group of steps or elements or integers but not the exclusion of any other step or element or integer or group of elements or integers.
Throughout this specification, unless specifically stated otherwise or the context requires otherwise, reference to a single step, composition of matter, group of steps or group of compositions of matter shall be taken to encompass one and a plurality (i.e. one or more) of those steps, compositions of matter, groups of steps or group of compositions of matter.
Each embodiment described herein is to be applied mutatis mutandis to each and every other embodiment unless specifically stated otherwise.
Each embodiment describing a composition comprising a peptide shall be taken to apply mutatis mutandis to a formulation comprising a retro-inverted form of that peptide, e.g., comprising two or more retro-inverted amino acids. Preferably, the retro-inverted form of the peptide comprises a reversed amino acid sequence and all amino other than glycine are D-amino acids.
Each embodiment herein describing an amount of an AP-1 signaling inhibitor sufficient to reduce, delay or prevent apoptosis shall be taken to apply mutatis mutandis to an amount of an AP-1 signaling inhibitor sufficient to reduce, delay or prevent necrosis.
Each embodiment herein describing an amount of an AP-1 signaling inhibitor sufficient to reduce, delay or prevent apoptosis shall be taken to apply mutatis mutandis to an amount of an AP-1 signaling inhibitor sufficient to reduce, delay or prevent apoptosis and necrosis.
Each embodiment herein describing an amount of an AP-1 signaling inhibitor sufficient to reduce, delay or prevent necrosis shall be taken to apply mutatis mutandis to an amount of an AP-1 signaling inhibitor sufficient to reduce, delay or prevent apoptosis.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the invention described herein is susceptible to variations and modifications other than those specifically described. It is to be understood that the invention includes all such variations and modifications. The invention also includes all of the steps, features, compositions and compounds referred to or indicated in this specification, individually or collectively, and any and all combinations or any two or more of said steps or features.
The present invention is not to be limited in scope by the specific embodiments described herein, which are intended for the purpose of exemplification only. Functionally-equivalent products, compositions and methods are clearly within the scope of the invention, as described herein.
The present invention is performed without undue experimentation using, unless otherwise indicated, conventional techniques of molecular biology, microbiology, virology, recombinant DNA technology, peptide synthesis in solution, solid phase peptide synthesis, and immunology. Such procedures are described, for example, in the following texts that are incorporated by reference:    Sambrook, Fritsch & Maniatis, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratories, New York, Second Edition (1989), whole of Vols I, II, and III;    DNA Cloning: A Practical Approach, Vols. I and II (D. N. Glover, ed., 1985), IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text;    Oligonucleotide Synthesis: A Practical Approach (M. J. Gait, ed., 1984) IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text, and particularly the papers therein by Gait, pp 1-22; Atkinson et al., pp 35-81; Sproat et al., pp 83-115; and Wu et al., pp 135-151;    Animal Cell Culture: Practical Approach, Third Edition (John R. W. Masters, ed., 2000), ISBN 0199637970, whole of text;    Perbal, B., A Practical Guide to Molecular Cloning (1984);    Methods In Enzymology (S. Colowick and N. Kaplan, eds., Academic Press, Inc.), whole of series;    J. F. Ramalho Ortigão, “The Chemistry of Peptide Synthesis” In: Knowledge database of Access to Virtual Laboratory website (Interactiva, Germany);    Barany, G. and Merrifield, R. B. (1979) in The Peptides (Gross, E. and Meienhofer, J. eds.), vol. 2, pp. 1-284, Academic Press, New York.    Bodanszky, M. (1984) Principles of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag, Heidelberg.    Bodanszky, M. & Bodanszky, A. (1984) The Practice of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag, Heidelberg.    Bodanszky, M. (1985) Int. J. Peptide Protein Res. 25, 449-474.    Golemis (2002) Protein-Protein Interactions: A Molecular Cloning Manual (Illustrated), Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, New York, ISBN 0879696281.    Smith et al., (2002) Short Protocols in Molecular Biology: A Compendium of Methods from Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, 5th Edition (Illustrated), John Wiley & Sons Inc., ISBN 0471250929.    Sambrook and Russell (2001) Molecular Cloning, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, New York, ISBN 0879695773.